


Rock! Rock! Rock to me!

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: When Koyama forgets to turn off his alarm on their day off, Tegoshi comes up with a way for him to make up for it.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro, Kato Shigeaki/Tegoshi Yuya, Koyama Keiichiro/Tegoshi Yuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Rock! Rock! Rock to me!

'Rock! Rock! Rock to me' the funky upbeat sound suddenly pumped from Koyama's phone into the peaceful quiet ryokan room. Shige groaned, startled, hair in his face, and Koyama sat up straight on his futon, not even fully awake yet, blindly reaching for his phone to turn off the alarm.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I forgot to turn off the alarm for today"

Shige didn't say anything, just buried his face in the pillows and tried to fall asleep again but it was impossible.

The paper door to the room next door slid open and the crumpled face of their bandmate Tegoshi appeared. 

"Guys," he whined, "what the hell was that?"

"My new alarm," Koyama explained with an apologetic face, "I'm sorry, I forgot to turn it off for our day off."

Tegoshi disheveled his ash blond hair and let the door open. "What time is it?"

"6:04" Shige murmured from his futon, putting his phone back he had checked, laying on his stomach, face stuffed in the pillows.

"Way too early to get up," Tegoshi decided, slipping inside, closing the door behind him. "For some reason, Massu didn't wake up, but I think you have to make it up to us, Kei," Tegoshi grinned and sat down on the futon next to Koyama.

"Like how?" was all that Koyama said before seeing Tegoshi's smirk on his face. 

"I dunno, a blowjob or something?" Tegoshi said half jokingly but you could never know, and Koyama gulped.

Shige's ears perked at this, rolling his face to the side. Noone said a thing and Tegoshi was about to burst out into laughter when Koyama approached him and kissed him, silencing him this way and surprising him. In general, surprising Tegoshi in a way he would shut up was a rare sight so it caught Shige's attention, and he sat up as he watched Tegoshi humming softly into the kiss.

While still wondering if he should pretend to be asleep or keep watching, Shige was already so captivated that he knew he couldn't turn his eyes away even if he wanted to. Koyama's hands slid underneath Tegoshi's yukata expertly, as if he did nothing else all day, and in his mind he probably did, and Tegoshi let him, welcoming the touches while heating up the kiss.

Shige leaned back on his elbows and his yukata fell open in the movement and he didn't bother closing it. Soft sounds reached his ear, ranging from Tegoshi's little pants to Koyama's little whispers into his ear, having Shige a little curious to know what he was saying, to the sounds of their lips. Shige held his breath as Koyama's hand went straight for Tegoshi's crotch with Tegoshi responding with a welcoming humm, and both men didn't waste time as Tegoshi helped Koyama opening the ribbon of the yukata to untie it before Koyama leaned down.

If Massu wasn't awake by now, he surely would wake up in this moment, Shige thought, with the ever sweet shrill melodic cry of Tegoshi at Koyama's wet lick at the tip of his cock, one hand around it to work him up, stroking him until he was fully hard and now Tegoshi was the one to lean back on his elbows and that's when his eyes met with Shige's for the first time since he came into the room this morning. 

They exchanged gazes, Shige's dark one and Tegoshi's eyes full of lust and Tegoshi found the time to smirk in Shige's direction.

"Shige-chan's watching," Tegoshi purred deeply and Koyama hummed appreciatively, slightly busy sucking Tegoshi off.

"Ngh Kei-chan that's good," Tegoshi moaned, chest going up and down and stomach muscles flexing as Koyama sped up, bobbing his head fast and Tegoshi panted.

Shige gulped. He had thought he would just be able to enjoy watching but he felt his body reacting to what he saw, especially Tegoshi's sweet noises. His own cock poked against his loosened yukata and the moist tip smeared precum against the dark fabric. Shige sighed and shoved his blanket away, exposing himself and having Tegoshi moan louder at the sight of Shige's arousal.

"Hmm Shige-chan, watch me," Tegoshi said blunt like he was in those situations with his exhibitionstic tendency. Shige bit his lower lip. "But don't touch yourself yet," Tegoshi added with his low alluring voice, "let Kei-chan do it."

Koyama began to suck harder at the mention of his name and the image of Shige is in head, imagining Shige's gaze on him since he couldn't see him from this angle and it only made him hotter. He felt Tegoshi shudder as he didn't stop and swallowed, licking his lips after slowly pulling away.

Shige wanted to say something but nothing coherent came out except for "Ugh" before he met with Koyama halfway, their lips crashing together and he shoved Koyama down a bit too forceful, Koyama landing on his back with a slight "Oof" but he smiled and licked his lips and Shige moaned.

"Like this, Shige?" Koyama purred, "do you want me to suck you like this?" 

Shige nodded, stroking Koyama's cheek gently before sliding forward further, further until the head of his twitching length met with the fullness of Koyama's eager wet lips. 

Tegoshi hummed softly next to them, curled up in the remaining futon and watching as Koyama took in more of Shige's cock with Shige closing his eyes, shifting forward slowly not to choke his lover.

It felt amazing, Koyama's warm and eager mouth around his dick and all three were so occupied with what was going on that none of them realized the paper door being slid open quietly and Massu sitting in the door, fully dressed in his own blue yukata but with a dark gaze.

Shige would probably be the last to notice him anyway and Massu leaned against the doorframe comfortably to enjoy this sight in the morning.

Shige felt like he was close already even though he had actually listened to Tegoshi and hadn't touched himself. Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on his back and turned his head around to find Tegoshi watching him intently, smiling and he felt like what he did then was only natural, leaning in to kiss the other man. It was lazy and slow, in nice contrast to Koyama's fast and eager ryhthm and Shige growled in the back of his throat, feeling his release building up steadily when Tegoshi pulled back, licking Shige's bottom lip before leaning in to whisper into his ear.

"It's good, right? Having Kei-chan suck you like this," he began, and Shige shuddered in anticipation because they all knew how good Tegoshi was at dirty talk and how much he loved doing it.

"He's loving it so much, your heavy cock on his tongue, how it's so hard and needy and wanting to jerk into the warmth," Tegoshi continued and both Shige and Koyama groaned.

"Come on, Shige-chan, let go, you know you want to.. come into his mouth, don't you?" Tegoshi's finger grazed over Shige's neck and Shige gasped, pulling Tegoshi in to kiss him again, hard this time, sucking on his tongue like Koyama was sucking on his dick and it all heightened up, Koyama's mouth so warm and perfect around his dick and Tegoshi's tongue sliding against his own and Koyama sucked harder, eager to feel Shige giving it to him and so Shige did, growling as he reached his peak and Koyama swallowed, the position of laying down like this on his back making him tingly and feeding his submissive side.

"That's quite a sight, I must say," Massu said just then and everyone's heads turned around. Having deliberately waited until now to say something, Massu had not wanted to destroy the moment.

Shige slid off of Koyama and Koyama sat up on his elbows. "My alarm," he said as he found his words again, however slowly, "you didn't hear that, but you heard us?"

"Of course," Massu said flatly, "surely the whole ryokan did."

Koyama blushed hard and Shige and Tegoshi began to chuckle. 

"I'm so in for a shower," Tegoshi said as he got up, and Shige nodded, coming along with him. Like usual, it was those two to disappear into the shower first, making Koyama and Massu wait. When the door had closed behind them, Massu was still leaning against the door while Koyama was sitting on the futon, a bit of his chest showing due to his yukata falling open a bit, and to Massu, it was quite a sight.

"Do you need any help with that?" Massu offered and his gaze travelled over Koyama's lower half where a prominent arousal was clearly showing.

"They are going to be in the shower for quite some while," Massu grinned and Koyama grinned back, his hand sliding down his bare chest until it reached the point where the fabric began, and he felt Massu's heavy gaze on him as he slightly began to tug on the fabric, shoving it aside.

"You have a point there," he said, "well, I am curious as to what you have in mind."

And Massu laughed as he got up to make his way to Koyama's futon.


End file.
